Love Letters
by TheAuthorFormerlyKnownAsKuyoyo
Summary: Part of the SSA Universe. How did Steven and Emily start dating? And what goes on in their relationship? These letters, emails and texts tell all.
1. 2006

**Welcome to a little extra from the world of 'The Steven Smith Adventures'. In the first chapter of the Series 1 part of the story (which I will be returning to once I've finished Series 4), Sarah Jane found out about Steven's relationship with Emily (If you haven't been reading my fic, then that's the surprise gone). Anyway, one question that I think needs answering that nobody is asking is well, how did Steven and Emily's relationship start. Well, that's what this series of Love letters (and texts and emails) is about. This is love letters send during 2006 (prior to the events of Chapters 1 to 4 of Series 1) and over the next few days, I'll be adding more to this for every year upto 2011 (The end of Series 4, well prior to Chapter 49 (coming up next weekend). So, enjoy the built up of the relationship.**

* * *

Love Letters 1

**Letter from Steven to Emily dated 25/9/2006**

_Dear Emily_

_Oh, how can I say this? I told you about mum's decision to throw me a party on Saturday for my birthday. Well, she's sent the invites out to everyone. But I wanted to invite you personally. So, can you come, please?_

_Steven_

**Emily's response dated 26/9/2006**

_Steven_

_Of course I'm going to come. Anything for a party. And any reason to get out of my parents and sister's way for a couple of hours._

_Emily_

**

* * *

**

**Letter from Steven to Emily dated 28/10/2006 (Was not meant for Emily's eyes – Sarah Jane saw it on his desk two days later while he was at school and posted it)**

_Emily_

_I love you._

_There, I said it. I love you. I've always love you. Every since the day we meet. I just love you._

_Steven_

**Emily's Text to Steven, 30/10/2006**

_Steven, I didn't know you felt that way. Truth is, I love you too._

**Steven's Text response, 30/10/2006**

_Emily, what do you mean?_

**Emily's reply, 30/10/2006**

_The Letter you wrote_

**Steven's reply, 30/10/2006**

_Oh god, sorry. That wasn't supposed to be sent._

**Emily's reply, 30/10/2006**

_Oh right. So, it's not true then?_

**Steven's reply, 30/10/2006**

_No, it's all true._

**Emily's reply, 30/10/2006**

_Yes. Steven Smith, I love u._

**Steven's reply, 30/10/2006**

_Emily Williams. I love u 2. Will u be my date at the party 2morrow nite?_

**Emily's reply, 30/10/2006**

_Yes Steven. Yes, I will._

* * *

**Steven's email to Emily dated 30/11/2006**

_Hey Em_

_I had a lovely night last night. But I have something to ask you._

_You haven't told your parents about us yet, have you? I'm just worried that they'll try and keep us apart. I don't want this to end up like Romeo and Juliet. Then again, my mum's too preoccupied with the Downing Street explosion to care about my life. She's more concerned about finding out about her old friend. She's mentioned him before but I can't remember what she said his name is. I think she said he's a Doctor. And I think she said that she knew both him and his uncle, who had the same name as him. Oh, what was it now? Oh, John. I think that's right. Doctor John Smith the 3__rd__ and Doctor John Smith the 4__th__._

_Anyway, have you done that essay for Mr Cunningham yet? I've just finished it. If you've done it, do you want to go out tomorrow night? You know, go to the cinema and maybe a bite to eat afterwards?_

_Love You_

_Steven_

**Emily's E-Mail reply, dated 30/11/2006**

_Hey Ste_

_I did. You've got Olivia to thank for that. I'm glad she could get us a table in that restaurant. My mum and dad have been trying to get one for years. She's just the best cousin ever. And don't worry, she and Katie haven't told their parents about us. And I haven't told my mum and dad yet. Then again, I think they'd be too preoccupied with everything else going on as well. Lucy's pregnancy for a start. She's due in two weeks time. They're still mad at Ricky for getting her pregnant just before her A-Levels but still. And then there's Michelle's School Nativity next week. Mum's spending every moment with her at the moment learning her lines. And Dad's too busy trying to get time off work so he can go and see her performance that the only way I could get their attention would be to shock them. Hey, maybe I should tell them me and Cheryl are lesbians. That would get their attention. LOL Joke. You're the only one for me._

_Yes, I have. I don't think I've done it right though. I just babbled on. So, what do you want to go and see? What about the new Bond film? Or was that what you and the guys went to see last week?_

_Love you too_

_Emily_

**Steven's reply, dated 30/11/2006**

_Hey Em_

_Least your parents are still in the house. These last few days, mum's left before I'm ready for school and doesn't get home until late. I've not spoken to her properly for days now. I just wish she would remember she has a son waiting at home. I've been living on what I can cook or takeaways. Or our meals out._

_Me and the guys? Last week? Cinema? No, we went to the skate park for some skateboarding in the dark. Get Tommy prepared for his Skiing holiday. He's getting a Snowboard for Christmas from us (Scott's paying for it), though he doesn't know it yet, so we're trying to give him practice on a skateboard first. Yes, I know Tommy's not got any sort of balance on one, but he's improving, thanks to my secret lessons while the rest of the guys were away on holiday in the summer. And yes, let's go see Bond. About half 5? And then, fish and chips after? Text me._

_Love you forever_

_Steven_

**

* * *

**

Text to Emily from Steven, Dated 02/12/2006

_Had a g8t night last nite Want to do it again 2night_

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 02/12/2006**

_So did I. Yes. Yours or mine?_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 02/12/2006**

_Mine. Mum's away in Cardiff for the weekend. Free house. Though she's asked Mr Lawrence to keep an eye on the house. She's the one who sets the kitchen on fire not me. See you about 7._

**Text from Emily to Steven, dated 02/12/2006**

_Had a g8t time tonight. Do it again sometime soon_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 02/12/2006**

_Next time Mum's away. Don't know when that is though. See u Monday _

**

* * *

**

Text from Steven to Emily, dated 25/12/2006

_Merry Christmas sweetie. I love u._

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 25/12/2006**

_Merry Christmas sweetheart. I love u 2. Sorry it's taken me 4ever to reply but mum was 1 of those who when walkabout_

**

* * *

**

Text from Steven to Emily, dated 31/12/2006

_What r u doing tonight? Going to the party at school_

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 31/12/2006**

_Of course. See the next year in together. Your mum not going?_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 31/12/2006**

_No. She's too busy researching what happened Christmas Day. And trying to get an interview with the former PM. What about your parents?_

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 31/12/2006**

_Looking after Baby Laura. Lucy and Ricky r coming though. So is Katie and her boyfriend. We can all see the new year in with the person we love_

**

* * *

Ok, what do you guys think of this? Review and give me your honest opinion. Any ideas are welcome.**

****

**Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	2. 2007

**And here is the second set of Love Letters. These are from 2007, covering the first four chapters of the Series 1 story. There are some small references to those chapters as well as potential moments for a future extra series ;). But for now, enjoy!**

**Oh, and the note is as followed:**

_**Italics:**_**Steven's writing**

**Bold and _Italics_: Emily's writing**

* * *

Love Letters 2

**Text from Steven to Emily, dated 01/01/2007**

_Had a g8t time last nite. Here's 2 a g8t year_

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 01/01/2007**

_So did I. Love u SO much. Meet tomorrow?_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 01/01/2007**

_Down the Park? Bout 10ish?_

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 01/01/2007**

_See u then __Love U_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 01/01/2007**

_Love u 2 :D_

**

* * *

**

**Text from Steven to Emily, dated 22/01/2007**

_Em, problem. Mum saw us this morning._

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 22/01/2007**

_WHAT! How?_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 22/01/2007**

_She saw us kissing outside the house. She was out investigating this morning, remember._

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 22/01/2007**

_Oh joy. So, telling her didn't go well then?_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 22/01/2007**

_That's when she told me she already knew. How did it go with your parents?_

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 22/01/2007**

_They're both happy 4 me, but Dad's said if u do anything to upset me, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I think he mentioned 2 bricks._

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 22/01/2007**

_Oh great, why does my girlfriend's dad have to be an __Andrologist? I won't do anything to upset you. I love u 2much _

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 22/01/2007**

_I know :p. What r u going 2 do about your mum?_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 22/01/2007**

_Sorry I didn't txt straight back. Mum came home. We've sorted everything out. Maybe we should have a dinner. You, your parents and me and my mum. It'll have to be at yours unless you want burned Chicken and roast potatoes LOL_

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 22/01/2007**

_How about Friday night? Mum's coming up shortly to speak to me anyway. I'll ask her then._

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 22/01/2007**

_No doubt about you and me. I'll ask mum tomorrow. She's got guests tonight. A Doctor John Smith, his PA Rose Tyler (You know, the one that when missing two years ago and then turned up a year later) and her boyfriend (The one who was accused).I wonder if this John Smith is any relation to mum's old friends John Smith (He's probably the grandchild of one of them)._

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 22/01/2007**

_Just spoken to mum. She's said Friday's fine._

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 23/01/2007**

_Mum's free on Friday. Just asked her. Apparently, Deffry Vale went up in smoke. Some kid nicked mum's car and drove it into the front of the school. Lucky buggers._

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 23/01/2007**

_Oh my! Nobody hurt, where they?_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 23/01/2007**

_Check the news. I'll tell u the full story 2morrow, k?_

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 23/01/2007**

_K. Can't wait _

* * *

**Text from Steven to Emily, dated 27/01/2007**

_Had a g8t time last nite. Hope your dad's not too mad about that spilt wine_

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 27/01/2007**

_So did I __. And he's fine about it. He didn't know you were such a lightweight :p_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 27/01/2007**

_I am not a lightweight. I'm just not used to drinking wine. Or any sort of alcohol._

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 27/01/2007**

_Oi, are you saying I'm an alcoholic? :mad:_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 27/01/2007**

_Maybe :p. Just joking. See u 2nite?_

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 27/01/2007**

_You tease :p. The Rec, 8. Be there _

**

* * *

**

**Secret Note confiscated by Miss Pitman, 12/02/2007**

_Hey Em, what u doing on Wednesday?_

_**Nothing yet. Y, u asking?**_

_Course. How about a meal out?_

_**What time?**_

_About 7. Meet in town._

_**Why?**_

_I want to avoid your dad's questioning looks_

_**Oh, right. He's...**_

Note confiscated at this point.

**

* * *

**

Email from Steven to Emily, dated 15/02/2007

_Em_

_Had a great night last night. Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you today. It's just Scott and Alex were nagging me to tell them about last night. Only after they'd told me about their dates. Though, I guess you had the same with Cheryl and Jade. Am I right, or am I right?_

_Actually, have you noticed the looks Miss Pitbull's been giving us since class on Monday. Seriously, anyone would of thought we'd committed some big offence, not just written a love note instead of watching the video on the conditions in the Trenches in the First World War. God, why did I decide to take History to GCSE? I'm serious considering dropping it at A-Level. (Yes, I know it's a bit early for thinking about them, but I've already got my choices for them done :p)._

_Anyway, that project we've got to do for English. Do you want to come over after school tomorrow and do it? A study date of sorts?_

_Love You_

_Ste_

**Emily's Email Reply, dated 15/02/2007**

_Ste_

_So did I. And you're too right. Cheryl kept going on about her date with Scott. And all Jade could talk about was 'Alex this' and 'Alex that'. Well, apart from begging me to tell them about our date. I didn't say anything. I hope you didn't tell the boys. Well?_

_Yes, I have noticed Miss Pit__**man**__ giving me evils. So what? She's not important in this relationship. And on the A-Level bit, it's never too early._

_Oh, and yes. Your mum's not going to be there, is she?_

_Love you too_

_Em_

**Steven Email Reply, dated 15/02/2007**

_Em_

_I didn't say anything. Though, I think my big cheesy grin told them some much._

_Thank god._

_No, mum's out on her dinner. Every Valentine's Day, she goes to the restaurant that she and Dad had dinner in the night he told her about Elizabeth. Or the night he rescued her from Aberdeen. I still don't know why that Doctor Smith left her there in the first place._

_Love you _

_Ste_

**Emily's Email Reply, dated 15/02/2007**

_Ste_

_You weren't the only one with a cheesy grin. I was as well. I just hope they don't think we...you know ;)_

_Right. Elizabeth's Susan's mum, right? Your dad's late wife._

_Look, sorry, it's late. Mum's going to be up soon to talk to me. You know, like we do every night. So, night._

_Love you twice as much_

_Em_

**

* * *

**

Text from Emily to Steven, dated 27/07/2007

_Ste, please tell me u r alright? I'm SOOOO worried._

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 27/07/2007**

_I'm fine. Nothing happened on Bannerman Road. Remember what mum had said._

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 27/07/2007**

_So, is everything ok? Can I come round?_

**Texts from Emily to Steven, dated 27/07/2007**

_Steven, txt me back please_

_Steven, please text me_

_Steven, what's wrong?_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 27/07/2007**

_Sorry, big stuff going down here. Can I see u 2morrow?_

**

* * *

**

Text from Emily to Steven, dated 30/09/2007

_Happy Birthday sweetie. Got your present here. Can I bring it round?_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 30/09/2007**

_Can u give me it 2morrow at school? Me and mum r away in Liverpool at the moment._

**

* * *

**

Text from Steven to Emily, dated 07/10/2007

_Happy Birthday Sweetie_

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 07/10/2007**

_Thanks Sweetie :D. Have u got me a present?_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 07/10/2007**

_Yes. I'll give u it at school 2morrow. Me and mum away in Norwich at moment._

**

* * *

**

Text from Steven to Emily, dated 25/12/2007

_Merry Christmas Sweetie. Hope u like my present?_

**Text reply from Emily to Steven, dated 25/12/2007**

_Merry Christmas Sweetie. I love it. What about mine?_

**Text reply from Steven to Emily, dated 25/12/2007**

_Love it :D_

**

* * *

**

Ok, what do you guys think of this? Review and give me your honest opinion. Any ideas are welcome.

**The next set of Love Letters will be here later, alongside the next chapter of Series 4.**

**Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


End file.
